1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, in particular, to an imaging apparatus equipped with a viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the viewfinder of an imaging apparatus displays an image on a liquid crystal display unit based on a video signal during shooting. And, the image displayed on the liquid crystal display unit is enlarged at an eyepiece lens.
However, any foreign matter such as dust adhering to the interior of the viewfinder hinders the observation of the image. In view of this, as is known in the art, a dust-proof glass is provided between the eyepiece lens and the eyepiece opening to seal up the interior of the viewfinder. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-68189 discusses a construction in which the dust-proof glass is arranged in an inclined state so that the external light may not be reflected by the dust-proof glass.
However, in the construction discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-68189, in which the dust-proof glass is arranged in an inclined state between the eyepiece lens and the eyepiece opening, it is necessary to provide space, resulting in an increase in the size of the viewfinder. On the other hand, in the case where the dust-proof glass is arranged without being inclined, it is necessary for the surface of the dust-proof glass to be provided with coating for preventing reflection, resulting in an increase in man-hours and cost.
It might be possible to adopt a structure in which the interior of the viewfinder is not completely sealed and in which the interior of the viewfinder is cleaned by a blower as appropriate. However, a display module arranged inside the viewfinder is very subject to fracture, and there is danger of the display module suffering damage by the blower during cleaning or the like.